Sunday Morning After
by Trow It All Away
Summary: goku wakes up in someone else's house with a killer hangover. what in the world did he do last night? read to find out. warning aftermath of drunken monkey yaoi. VxG.


Author's Note: I don't own dbz, or any of the characters. If i did do you think i'd be writing fanfic for it?

Summery: Oneshot short drable inspired by the song "Sunday Morning After", in case you don't remember itthe coarse went along the lines of "OMG I woke up with a snake tattoo! OMG andi think that my tongue's pierced too! OMG OMG It's the Sunday morning after, and baby who the hell are you?"I can't remember who sings it but the songgoes great with this fic. Anyway. Goku wakes up in someone else's bedroom with a killer hangover.read to find out what happened. yaoiVxG.

Warning: Contains aftermath of drunk yaoi loving monkeys andlangue. if you don't like this then DON'T READ IT! You were warned sono flames.ok, now that that's over on with the story!

'_Holly shit! What did I do last night?' _I thought as the world went spinning when I sat up. "Oh Kami! My stomach!" I ran for the bathroom not even noticing the fact that _'Hey when did I get a bathroom in my room?'_

Once I finished making love to the toilet I went to the sink to wash my mouth out. The putrid taste of stomach acid and metal filling my mouth was almost enough to make me gag again. Wait a minute… _'Why does my mouth taste like metal?' _sticking my tongue out at my reflection I saw a large metal ball balanced on it. Curiously I used two fingers and tried to pick it up only to realize my tongue came with it. _'Ow! Ow! Ow!'_ I mentally screamed. _'Ok so I can't remember last night, I hugged the toilet for an hour so I was probably drunk, and my tongue has a chunk of metal stuck through it. It couldn't be much worse right?'_ I tried to tell myself everything ended there and I'd be fine but my mind seemed to almost snicker at me for being so stupid.

"You're fine Son Goku. You just went to get a drink with Krillin last night and wound up piercing your tongue… your fine. Perfectly fine." My voice sounded even more unsure of itself than my mind did.

I turned to the mirror and began checking myself for any signs of what had happened the previous night. My muscles seemed to be in constant searing pain as they moved but the only thing different from normal I could find was the large goz pad taped to my right upper arm. _'Maybe you found someone and sparred a bit?' _My mind asked innocently as my hand reached to remove the bandage. Peeling back the tape I could see no signs of blood. With one quick pull it was off and in the place of my normal tanned skin was an emerald snake wrapped around a sword that seemed to be plunged through a heart. Great… just what I need… a tattoo. As I stared at my reflection my eyes caught something written in the tattoo's heart… "ateG?" I read clumsily as I stared at the word on my reflections arm. Well it could have been worse right? I mean I could have put someone's name in it, like Vegeta. Now that was a funny thought.

After I calmed down and stopped laughing, I got up and tried to think things through. '_Maybe I should call Krillin and see if he can help me explain this to Chichi.' _I decided my brain was actually working now and that it would all be all right as soon as I phoned my friend. '_Yep. I'll just get out of this bathroom that shouldn't be here, walk over to that big bed that I got out of earlier, go to the bed side table, pick up the phone, and call Krillin.'_ I said in my mind as I carried out each step.

"Yo and Hello!" Killen's voice answered painfully cheerful.

"Hey Krillin it's me, Goku, I was just wondering what we did last night." I said trying to sound as happy as always.

"You mean you don't remember any of it? God you were drunk! I mean you could have done it in the middle of the street if he hadn't had less to drink than you!" Krillin said half laughing in disgust.

"He?" I asked wondering now just who I had been with.

"Oh come on! You really want me to retell you all 'bout your 'sweet little affair' with your, now what did you call him again? Oh yeah something like 'My lord and master, oh great cocky one-' I must say you get horny with the worst people when your drunk. I mean if Chichi wasn't insane enough!" Krillin sounded like he was now almost in tears from laughter.

My mind then noticed something… _'Mirrors flip things around so then… ateG was Geta, veGeta.'_ "You mean that I-" I started to say but the movement from the other side of the bed stopped me. What I had assumed was Chichi curled under the blankets had just stuck out a head covered in a flame of black hair.

"Hello my unworthy peasant! I think I'll order last night's main coarse for breakfast this wonderful morning." Vegeta smirked as I dropped the phone and notice just where I was… one of the spare bedrooms in Capsule Corp.

"Goku? Hey Goku? You there?" The phone faintly asked as I found myself out cold on the floor.

**The End**

Hope you liked it! now review!


End file.
